Arun Gan
'Description: ' Arun Gan is a male human Sorcerer that stands at an imposing 5'11". Physically, he is handsome and attractive, though is considered average in strength due to having his nose in books and scrolls as is often the case with most spell users. 'Summary:' Arun Gan is a Sorcerer that carries on the bloodline of a fire elemental. His spells are primarily fire based, though he has learned to augment other elemental spell types to utilize fire as opposed to their intended use as many that carry an elemental bloodline are capable of. When his powers first developed, a combination of confusion of what wasoccuring within himself, ontop of heightened emotions such as anger and rage due to his ancestry, forced the people of Perin Bay where he grew up to exile him. He was eventually taken in by a group of mages that inhabited a castle in the islands north. It was there he learned to harness his powers and control his emotions. After three years of study and training, he would eventually discover his teachers were actually a clan of vampires that were conducting a myriad of vile experiments, forcing Arun to leave the island altogether out of fear. It was in the city of Meridia where he learned of his connection to the elements, and continued training under the guidance of some wizards there. It was also here that he found a purpose in life, finally finding the inner peace and balance he sought out for so long. 'Personality:' As a child he was known as kind and energetic, though with the development of his powers, he had turned angry and violent, a manifestation of his firey ancestry. To prevent falling to either extreme of emotion, he tries to maintain a balance so as not to be consumed by them, which may cause him to become wreckless and harm those he wishes not to. This is most apparent by his usual calm and collected demeanor even in the face of seemingly impossible odds. At times he may seem to be too calm when he is expected to act swiftly, but often he is attemption to measure his response rather than go off half cocked. However outside of battle, portions of his old self leak through, and people seem to be greatly at ease with talking to him, as if they'd known him all their life. He seems to have a way with words that can often get anyones ear, even if they wouldn't have normally given him the time of day. At the same time, he has been known to use his skill with words to put others in their place, and giving them a glimpse of a portion of the rage he is capable of. Philosphy: The common perception is that fire is an element of rage, hate, destruction, death and chaos. However Arun recognizes fire is also life, purification, creation, love and passion. He holds the Phoenix with special reverence, to the point of having a tattoo of one on his chest above his heart, as a symbol of the fire that burns within himself, and a representation of his views on the element being capable of being utilized as a force of good. Achievements: Whoops! - Do more damage to your own party than your enemy with a single attack. Explored the tower! - Took Bowen Mordinth's Complete Tower Tour